spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Wulf Wild-Blood
|Base ID = }} Wulf Wild-Blood is a Skaal hunter who lives in the Skaal Village. Until the shout Bend Will has been used on it, he is one of the villagers working on the temple around the Wind Stone. Before Wulf came under the control of Miraak, he had a brother who eventually disappeared and has not heard from him since. Interactions Filial Bonds Search for Wulf Wild-Blood's brother who he suspects has become a werebear. Training Wulf is a master trainer in Two-Handed battle. Dialogue General "I am called Wulf Wild-Blood. I am First Hunter of the Skaal." :What wisdom can you share about hunting? "The first piece of wisdom I teach to any hunter of the Skaal is to ask the simple question, should I truly kill this beast? We take only what we need, and so we preserve the oneness with the land." ::What is "oneness with the land?" "The Skaal hunt not for sport, but to survive. We believe that all creatures have a right to live as they will, and when we take what we need from them, we thank the beast for its gifts. The less we disturb the land and the beasts within it, the more we respect the wishes of the All-Maker." :What kinds of game do you hunt? "Deer, bear and horker provide most of what we need for skins and meat. Sometimes, when the wolves grow too bold and threaten the village, we must hunt them to cull their numbers." :What else does a First Hunter do? "When we stalk large game, I lead our hunters in tracking the beast. It is also a way of saying that I am the most skilled hunter in the village. I doubt that an outsider could truly understand, but I hope my words have helped to answer your question." Filial Bonds :How long have you been First Hunter? "In days past, my brother Torkild and I would share the hunt, but that was... long ago." ::What happened to your brother? "I wish I could tell you. He had a wild gleam in his eye, more than most. In my darkest times, I fear he fell in among the werebears of the glacier." :::What's a werebear? "Twisted beasts, a curse of Hircine. True bears are noble and great creatures of the wild. But the daedra have no skill for creation, so they befile the All-Maker's workings. I've heard tell of men who, by curse or by heart's desire, become transformed into one of those vile things. It is a pitiable fate. And one that I fear has fallen to my brother." ::::Do you have any idea where he might be? "He set off from here so long ago, it's hard to say. Could be in Hammerfell for all I know. If you happen to cross his path, be wary. He was a fierce warrior as a man. If he fell prey to his more bestial side, he could be deadly." :::::Why do you think your brother became a werebear? "He never felt the call of the All-Maker as I do. As we all should. We seek to live in peace with the land, but he had an eye for dominance and strength. For unnatural strength, you need look no further than the beasts of this island, mangled by the daedra. It's not a fate I would wish on anyone. And not what I wanted for my brother." Trivia *Although Wulf speaks of how he disagrees with lycanthropy, he has a particular quote saying "To hunt a wolf, you must become the wolf yourself." and that the Dragonborn has the blood of wolves and the heart of a bear. *Although Wulf worships the All-Maker he will say "May the Gods watch over your battles friend." *The name Wulf translates to "Wolf". This may be a reference to werewolves, another creature of Hircine. *He shares his name with Wulf, and avatar of Talos. Appearances * de:Wulf Wild-Blut es:Wulf Sangre Salvaje ru:Вульф Дикая Кровь